


Baby Brother

by kiefercarlos



Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Brothers, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:James gets to meet his new baby brother for the first time and they all hope it goes well.
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/833697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Baby Brother

"Go fetch James in. I want him to meet his brother before the rest of the family." Ginny says softly not to disturb the baby and Harry smiles at her.

Harry kisses Ginny gently and then leaves the room, to go and collect their firstborn. He returns a couple of minutes later with James in his arms. "Mama." He says excitedly stretching his arms out to his mother and Ginny smiled over at him as Harry came and sat on the edge of the bed with James in his lap.

"Look James." Ginny says gently, moving the napping baby in her arms closer to the toddler. James stared down at the tiny form wrapped up in his mothers arms confused. "I Touch it?" He asked gently and Harry and Ginny both giggled at that, smiling at him.

"It's not an it, sweetheart." Ginny said gently running her free hand through his hair. "It's a baby." Harry added in, knowing that James has had little experience with babies. Everyone he knows is either his age or older.

"He's your baby brother." Ginny commented as she stroked her own finger down the babys face and James, ever so carefully followed his mothers lead and almost feather light, did the same thing and his eyes went wide in fascination.

"Baby is soft." He supplied and Harry grinned into his sons hair as he run a hand down Ginny's arms. "Yeah sweetie, he is." She supplied taking Harry's hand into hers as their oldest son got accustomed to his new baby brother.

Molly and Arthur quietly entered the room a couple of minutes later, and huddled behind James and Harry. "You happy to have a baby brother?" Arthur asked as he put an arm around his grandson. The family all watching the sweet, gentle interaction between brothers.

"Can baby play?" James asked looking around at the adults in the room and they all grinned in humour. "Not yet kiddo. The baby's too small to be playing." Ginny explained gently and James looked disappointed.

"Why don't we go and find out if one of your uncles will play." Harry says and gets up off the bed, lifting James into his arms. He leans over and kisses Ginny softly and then drops a kiss to his new son's brow. James leans out of his fathers arms and does the same, first giving Ginny a sloppy kiss and then dropping a gentle one to his baby brothers brow, making the entire room coo.

"Good boy. Come on." Harry says and after getting hugs out of the Weasley parents he heads out of the room with James in his arms, heading out to look for his brother in laws. "I like baby." James mumbles into his father's neck and Harry smiles. Let's see if he'd continue that thought when his baby brother returns home and starts crying in the middle of the night. "I'm glad bud. The baby likes you too." Harry adds, knowing it was going to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you all enjoyed  
> Comments and Kudos fuel me


End file.
